metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Waver
Generally independent creatures, Wavers will not usually group together in a pack to attack prey, an exception being a large, weakened creature. Wavers are hunter-scavengers, returning to nature that which is no longer needed, but will attack living creatures if the search for food becomes futile. These enemies constantly arc up and down when flying, creating a "wave" type pattern. It is unknown why they do this, perhaps to increase the chances of catching small insects flying through the air. Interesting to note is that Wavers move in a similar pattern to the Wave Beam, hence their name. They resemble large floating clams that open their mouths every second. They appear in Brinstar on Zebes in Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission, and in Crateria and Norfair in Super Metroid as well. They appear in Metroid: Other M in their first 3D appearance. They are found dormant on the ground with their shells closed. When Samus approaches, they unfurl their wings, wave around a little then do a spinning dive at her much like a Shriekbat. A Waver occasionally appears in the background of the Planet Zebes stage in Super Smash Bros.. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "These powerful enemies flutter around in irregular patterns. Shoot at them or they'll attack." 1986 manga "This creature flits around like ocean waves. They're difficult to aim at and hard to defeat, so it's OK to run." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "It has green wings, and flies erratically through the air. It’s difficult to aim a beam at the Waver." ''Super Metroid'' manual "Wavers fly in a wave pattern." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide ''"This weak enemy flies in a spinning, wave-like manner." .]] ''Metroid Fusion'' The creatures reappear in Metroid Fusion onboard the Biologic Space Laboratories following Zebes' destruction. They seem to have been captured and collected at an undetermined point in time for research and study. When Samus unlocks one of the last few security hatches of the station, she unwillingly allows the X Parasites to come into contact with the Wavers and infect them, creating Waver-X. The X's ability to tamper with DNA has made the Wavers slightly larger and has given them bulkier, sharper shells. In one trailer, harmless authentic Wavers can be seen flying in the background (whose sprites are reused from Super Metroid), which are soon infected and mutated by X Parasites (much like Hornoads in the final game). In the final version of the game, normal Wavers are never seen in-game. Gallery Image:MetWaver.PNG|''Metroid'' concept art. Image:Metroid Enemy Waver.gif|''Metroid'' sprite. File:Waverchibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Zomcard2.PNG|Canadian Topps card. File:Nintendo1990Calendar-12-November.jpg|1990 The Power Game Calendar Image:Smart_crateria.jpg|''Super Metroid'' German guide. File:Sbshot waver.jpg|Planet Zebes background cameo in Super Smash Bros.. Waver.PNG|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Waver.png|''Metroid: Other M'' Captain N appearances Image:KivW7.PNG|Captain N: The Game Master: Kevin in Videoland Image:KivW1.PNG Image:KivW2.PNG Image:KivW3.PNG Image:KivW4.PNG Image:KivW5.PNG Image:KivW6.PNG Image:Mt metroid.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Metroid Image:Cn-tmm 03.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: The Master Machine Image:Cn-tmm 07.PNG Image:Wavers.PNG|Captain N: The Game Master: Money Changes Everything Image:Cn4-18.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: Breakout Image:Cn5-01.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: A King of Shreds and Patches Image:Cn5-05.jpg Image:Cn5-09.jpg Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Crateria Category:Norfair Category:Bottle Ship Category:Biosphere Category:X Category:BSL Category:Sector 5 Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Species Category:Lavalife